


Unexpected

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But Mitaka Likes It, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mitaka Is An Innocent Victim, Mitaka Is Becoming A Little Deviant, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Possessive Kylo Ren, Relationship Is Kylux, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: "He will never be yours."Mitaka stiffened as the words were whispered into his ear. His body rigid in a mix of fear and arousal as he felt an invisible hand close around his neck and *squeeze* his breath catching against the pressure as he struggled to inhale.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theSinTin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/gifts), [RawringRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawringRyu/gifts).



> So this cam about because of Ryu and Tezzy in Discord... Blame them for this mess.
> 
> Please be warned that this is not a full milux fic.

"He will never be yours."

Mitaka stiffened as the words were whispered into his ear. His body rigid in a mix of fear and arousal as he felt an invisible hand close around his neck and *squeeze* his breath catching against the pressure as he struggled to inhale.

“Lord Ren…” Mitaka choked out, hands pinned to his side as he tried to struggle against the invisible hold. His body betraying him as he felt heat curl low in his guy and his cock start to harden between his legs.

“I have seen the way you look at him, viewed the thoughts you practically beg me to witness as you project them. You worship your General, put him on a pedestal where he can remain pristine and pure for you.” Mitak flinched at the hissed words, sharp and menacing even through the vocorder. The cold metal plating of Lord Ren's helmet brushing against his cheek, a mock imitation of a lover's position as the Force user towered over Mitaka at his back. 

“I have never touched…” Mitaka rasped, the world starting to spin as the hold on his neck tightened and the rest of his blood fled south and his dick throbbed in his uniform pants, fully hard and he was certain drooling a pool of excitement that would soon be able to be seen through the stiff material.

“And you never will. You would never be able to fuck him the way I do, or take his dick as well as I can. You could never put him on his knees and tell him what a filthy whore he is. Could you stand to see him rub that filthy dick of his against your boots? Laughing at him cause he couldn't get himself off with so little. Could you put him in a chastity cage and leave him aching and swollen for days? Would you make him beg and cry? Watching as those pretty eyes fill with tears and desperation as he sob's and offers you the world if you just let him cum? Would you smile and tell him no even as you order him to suck you off and cum across that lovely tear stained face?” Kylo whispered, a dark chuckle escaping him when Mitaka trembled violently in the Force hold.

“No.” Mitaka admitted breathless and vision starting to grey around the edges of his vision.

“ And that is why you will never be enough for *my* General. Hux is mine and don't you *ever* forget it or even Hux's fondness for you will not save you from the pain I will inflict upon every inch of you. Starting with those wandering eyes of yours.” Kylo snarled.

Mitaka shuddered and felt his dick pulse as he came in his pants, immediately dropping to the floor as Kylo released him. Panting desperately for air and trying to make sense of what just happened.

“Ren leave my Lieutenant alone, he has work to do and I think we had a meeting to attend.” Hux snapped as he rounded the corner. The light flush on his cheeks told Mitaka that he was more than aware of what had just been going on. Either from hearing it around the corner or from Lord Ren somehow. 

Mitaka felt his face flame in embarrassment as he got shakily to his feet, saluting his General and making his away from the awkward situation the moment Hux nodded his head to go. Hearing hushed tones behind him, Mitaka glanced behind him before turning the corner just in time to see Lord Ren drop his helmet to the ground and take Hux in a punishing kiss as he pushed the redhead roughly against the durasteel wall.

Shame burned through him as he hastened his steps eager to get away. Both from a moment he had no right being a part of and the shock of cumming from the whispered filth of Lord Ren's mouth alone. He knew the next time he wrapped his hand around himself in the darkest hours of the night cycle it wouldn't be *just* the General he would be picturing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
